1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording device, a take-up device, and a method for taking up a recording medium.
2. Background Technology
Recording devices for recording onto a roll-type recording medium have been used. In a case where such a recording device is used to record an image onto a roll-type recording medium, then in some instances recording media onto which recordings have been made need to be taken up individually and separately in accordance with the type of recorded image or the like. Every single instance where the recording of one type of image is concluded, however, necessitates effort and time to interrupt the recording operation, remove the roll of recording medium on which a recording has been made and which has been taken up from the recording device, and thereafter load a paper core or the like for forming a new roll into the recording device. For this reason, for example, Patent Document 1 discloses a recording device provided with a turret to which are provided a plurality of take-up spindles for taking up recording media. The recording device disclosed in Patent Document 1 makes it possible to individually, separately take up recording media on which recordings have been made about respective take-up spindles without having to interrupt the recording operation. Recording devices that record by reciprocatingly scanning a recording head in a direction that intersects with a direction of conveyance of a recording medium have also often been used.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 11-115166 (Patent Document 1) is an example of the related art.